Final Fantasy VIII: Beginning to End
by RevealedDarkness
Summary: This is a book form of the great game of FFVIII. Please check it out, I would like some reviews.
1. Introduction

This is my fan fiction to one of the greatest games out there, Final Fantasy VIII. By no means do I own the amazing RPG nor do I want to because Square Enix has a far greater staff with an amazing talent. This is more or less a tribute and to see if I have what it takes to create a story and make it into a book form. I plan on starting this story from the opening scene of the game with the battle between Squall and Seifer. I hope that you enjoy this story as I make it and I hope that you will send me e-mails about the progress. I do not appriciate flames but I will welcome smart comments on the story. Also if you want to check out anything else from SIGD or Kewlsoftwarz, you may find it on our site. If you are curious about our site or any other information, contact me. We plan to have a game out by the middle of 2005 and like anything else that we do, it is for the fans so feel free to contact us.

This is for a tribute and practice. To Square Enix, I am inspired by you and looking forward to Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

There will be some changes to the story of FFVIII. This is due to the fact that I have to make a transition from event to event. During the game play of FFVIII, you switch between characters. For an example, you swtich from Squall to Laguna during the dream states. This is in the perspective of Squall, so please take that into consideration. To the makers of the FF Series, it is here because of you.

Little bit of information:  
Final Fantasy was a last hope (more or less) for the company of Squaresoft or it's previous name Sunsoft. After manytries at creating a game that could competewith the industry, they developed the first Final Fantasy. Little did they know that they would be infor the long haul. Since then, the company has gone through different names and titles. However, only one title stands out in the Role Playing Game world... thiswill be certain for generations to come. Final Fantasy will continue to be the greatest. But I hope this information gives you a sense of understanding thecontinuous series that has nothing to do with another FF game (story-wise with the exception of X and X-2).


	2. A Day's End and Beginning

A Day's End And Beginning

I hated Seifer with such a passion. I couldn't believe that Quistis had us training for the field exam together. She told us that it was a matter of luck. Look at what it got us. Now we were in a fight because Seifer Almasy had a grudge. After a moment of our sparing, Seifer was now in it for blood and I happened to be the best target. His cocky attitude will get the best of him, I thought to myself as I found myself being thrown back after a series of gunblade hits. I turned and it hit me. A fire spell burst into flames as it hit me, throwing me to the ground where I tried to rise to my feet.

In front of me, I could see that cocky grin and taunting gesture trying to tempt me into falling into his trap. As I rose from the ground and with the slash of his gunblade I found myself looking at the ground while a crimson red blood began to drip on the ground. He had drawn the first blood, but that wouldn't stop me from returning the favor. In retaliation, I glided my gunblade upward, making contact with his face.

Soon after that contact, we both took a couple of steps back to allow our instructor lecture us. Quistis Trepe happened to be our instructor and to many people's amazement, was only a year older then Seifer or I. "What do you think your doing?" She screamed at us. "This is a training exercise for the field exam tomorrow and you are doing this! I want both of you to report to the infirmary." With a quick acknowledgement, I turned and walked up to Balamb Garden.

As I approached the Garden, I took a glance at the night setting and the Garden's lighting. It wasn't something that the students of Balamb Garden had the option to do very often. I entered through the parking lot and made my way to the entrance. Many of the students weren't there due to still training, making it easier to get to the infirmary without notice.

Moments later, I found myself being talked to by Dr. Kadowaki about medical papers. Dr. Kadowaki was a notorious Triple Triad player and known by many as a friendly lady. "I think that you should lay down Squall." She said to me from behind her desk. I arose from my seat and went to lay down on the infirmary bed. In a moment's time, I fell asleep.

The next day came quickly. I had awakened to Dr. Kadowaki looking over me. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a curious tone of voice. My eyes were still trying to recover from the bright day's sun. "…ok" I replied back.

"Take it easy next time, you hear. Looks like your eyes are refocusing. You should be fine. Why don't you take it easy next time in training? Next time you might not be so lucky." She said as she turned to look at me.

I gave a quick glance away "Tell that to Seifer." It wasn't like I wanted to fight with him in the first place, I thought to myself.

The mention of Seifer's name looked to give her a reasonable explanation of all the events. "That Seifer…" she began to mention, "he won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?"

Frustrated at the fact, I quietly replied, "I can't just run away."

Dr. Kadowaki became frustrated at me. You could tell by the tone of voice that she was upset. "You wanna be cool, huh? Well don't get hurt in the process. Let's see, your instructor is…Quistis! I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute." Dr. Kadowaki turned and exited the room. With a sigh, I laid back down on the infirmary bed. For a moment, I laid there unbothered, able to think. It was something that I haven't been able to do in a day.

I could hear Dr. Kadowaki in the background. She was on the phone. I was able to tell because of the one sided conversation. Must be Quistis, I thought to myself. After thinking about their conversation, I rolled over to face the wall.

A few minutes passed as I lay there. A woman came in. I didn't respond to her entrance but when she began to talk to me, I turned to see whom it was. "So we meet again." She said and then walked away. "Whatever." I said to myself quietly.

In the background, you could hear the finale of the conversation between Dr. Kadowaki and Instructor Quistis. "…Right. Please come by." All I could do was think. What is going to happen to me, I wondered.


End file.
